floridafriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
FloridaFriends Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Welcome, all! This is the page to discuss matters that affect the Florida Friends Wiki as a whole, such as article naming conventions. Please free to ask questions, or comment. It's helpful if you end your comment with the signature: either enter 4 tildes (~~~~), or click the signature button. In addition, if you are responding to an existing line, indent your entry (e.g. by starting with one or more colons ":").--Samuelmichaels 21:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sharp Family Category See Category_talk:Sharp_Family--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think the Sharp family should be about his wives, children(natural and adopted). and siblings--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) What Categories to Have What catgories should we have -- which will probably guide which articles. It's pretty certain we need characters (already started) and books. Some other possibles (but all require work): Corporations (from major ones, like S&S, to bars, hotels, airplane rentals) Organizations (Corporations could be a subcategory), but this would include government agencies, social clubs, criminal groups. Air and water craft.--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Categories for characters subcategories for each book like the Cast of Characters that Robert Ross made, locations again with subcategories per book, Corporations and Organizations would be good also.--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Characters Information about characters -- starting with naming convention (first middle last or last, first)--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Last first would make more sense to keep families together.--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Either way, need to decide how to handle nicknames (I suggest mentioning them in the main page, and also putting a redirect page if used commonly). Also, characters known only by their first name OR only last name.--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I like this how you have it I think, nicknames in the main page, and people known only by there first name as just that, example Charlie or Shawna--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Birth date -- often this is implied by the age when we meet them in a specific book. Sometimes there are contradictions.--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Physical appearance?--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Occupation, special skills, marital (romantic) and profession history?--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Appearance in books: see below--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :These are all good as you have them.--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Do we want an Infobox for persons (or for books), or will just a page convention do?--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) For women -- do we use their maiden names as the primary index(e.g. Sue Phillips, Susan Sharp)? This is the convention in genealogical circles. We can use redirects for married versions (e.g. Sue Sharp redirect to Sue Phillips).--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Since we are not doing a family tree on these people I dont think the genealogical convention needs apply, so I say go with married names listed.--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) References Some fictional wikis create summaries for each chapter; others create a chapter list. Either way, then it's possible to reference to characters appearing not just by book but by chapter. This can be *a lot* of work.--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that this is necessary --Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, a major character appearing in every chapter should not be referenced each time. The exception is a footnote for a specific fact, like age or a life-changing event.--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) More rarely appearing characters can get a reference each time they appear. Here is an example of references to a chapter: Odalian--Samuelmichaels 05:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :This is good but I think they can be added later when we have everything else together, plus there are plenty of corrections yet to me made in the books yet so. I would again wait until much later for this.--Tootallbob 16:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Articles for Real Things In the books, there are lots of references to real things. I propose that there are three types of such references: # Something mentioned in passing, like a brand of soap. If you mention it in the wiki, no need to put any links. # Something that plays a significant role, but without any fictional details. You may want to link to a source of more information on the web, like a Wikipedia article for Wikipedia:Desert Storm, or a map reference like MacArthur Airport in Islip, Long Island. # A real entity where the author makes a lot of fictional changes, like the US Marshal Service, or Cummins Onan. My suggestion is to create an article documenting items specific to the books, and in it refer to the real place, company, etc. by linking to a company page, or a Wikipedia page, and so on.--Samuelmichaels 17:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC)